lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer
by over the dreams
Summary: Déjate caer, hazle caso al cansancio. Sigue sonriendo a pesar de tus lagrimas, que nada te quite el pensamiento de que has hecho lo correcto. Se feliz aun si el tiempo se te acaba... porque has demostrado lo que estás dispuesta a hacer.
**hi chicos y chicas.**

 **soy read y he regresado con otro one-shot.**

 **solo quería decirles lo siguiente: POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA QUE ESTÁ DESPUÉS DEL FIC, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán es SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE.**

 **disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de sega.**

-diálogos-

acciones contadas por el narrador de ese momento.

- _pensamientos-_

 **"diálogos de un personaje que no se encuentra en la escena"**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Aun si tu no estás de acuerdo.**

 **POV Amy.**

¿Recuerdas, Sonic?... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido?, las aventuras... Los viajes... Las peleas... Yo lo recuerdo bien ¿lo sabes?... Yo recuerdo cada cosa...

Todo empezó cuando nos conocimos en little Planet, ese dia yo había decidido obedecer a las cartas de Tarot y encontrarme con mi destino, el cual resultaste ser tu, lo supe cuando te vi correr por primera vez. Tu mirada decidida, tu flamante sonrisa y tu impresionante habilidad me hicieron enamorarme de ti en ese mismísimo instante, mi joven corazón me hizo correr detrás de ti anelando provar de nuevo esa dulce sensación en el pecho, la cual aumentaba mas y mas siempre que estuvieras cerca.

Sonic resultó ser tu nombre. Y aunque nuestro primer encuentro fue monumentalmente arruinado, yo lo atesoraré por toda la eternidad... Pero esa no es la unica cosa digna de recordar.

Elise, ¿la recuerdas?, la princesa humana con la cual te encariñaste tanto y en tan poco tiempo. No me malentiendas, yo no la odio ni estoy enojada con ella por eso, es mas, aunque no pasé mucho tiempo con ella se que fue una chica agradable, ¿como lo se? simple, llegó a ser una buena amiga para ti e incluso te salvó la vida. Yo jamas podría odiarla después de lo que hizo por ti... El enojo es con migo misma porque te conosco desde los ocho años y aun no consigo que quieras pasar una tarde conmigo... Pero no es tu culpa, hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de lo desagradable que puedo llegar a ser y estoy dispuesta a aceptar toda la culpa por eso.

Estoy dispuesta a olvidar el hecho que el dia de tu cumpleaños pusiste tu mano en mi cara para evitar que te abrasara, cuando yo solo quería demostrarte lo feliz que estaba por ti.

Incluso estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar el hecho que que faltaste a nuestra cita y inventaste una excusa ridícula para disculparte.

Sonic...

Estoy dispuesta a hacer tantas cosas... Aun si tu no estas de acuerdo...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **POV-R NARRADOR.**

 **(N/A:** "R" está por riflessivo. no se si de verdad existe este tipo de POV pero si de verdad soy la primera en utilizarlo quiero aclararles que el narrador cuenta la historia como si estuviera hablando con la protagonista (Amy) dandole incluso ordenas a esta **)**

No te asustes de la situación en la que están ahora, ni para él ni para ti es la primera vez en situaciones como esta.

Procura correr rapido para seguirle el paso, no querrás atrasarte y de consecuencia atrasarlo a él, ¿verdad?

Ignora el hecho de que estén tomados de la mano y concentrate mas en el problema en el cual se encuentran ahora.

Están corriendo por uno de los tantos corredores de la estación espacial que Eggman construyó para crear una nueva arma capaz de destruir planetas de un solo tiro, utilizando a las esmeraldas del caos para alimentar el arma y utilizándote a ti como carnada para traer a Sonic. Gracias a caos todo salió bien y Sonic logró salvarte y destruir el arma sin salir herido, solo que al destruirla inició una cuenta regresiva indicando que en menos de quince minutos toda la instalación explotaría.

Sonic ordenó a los demás de irse con las esmeraldas en el avión de Tails, mientras ustedes irían por una capsula de escape. **(N/A:** para los que no lo saben las capsulas de escape son pequeñas naves espaciales que se utilizan para escapar si algo malo sucede. Son indispensables ya que son lo que un paracaídas es para un avión **)** Y es por eso que ahora están allí, corriendo contra el reloj con tal de salvarse.

-La habitación de las capsulas debe de estar por aquí cerca.- Dijo sacándote de tus pensamientos, volviéndote a la realidad. te das cuenta de que él se detuvo y ahora sabes porqué, un camino de dos vías, derecha e izquierda. Ves como él frunce el ceño, te preocupas, ¿donde está esa brillante sonrisa que suele lucir siempre?, no lo sabes y te preocupa el hecho de que fue sustituida por una mirada seria y concentrada.

Giran hacia la derecha encontrándose después con una habitación grande. Estaba hecho, habían llegado, pero por alguna razón la preocupación en tu pecho no se desvanece y en vez de eso aumenta. todo se aclaró cuando las luces se encendieron.

Tus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse - _No, no es cierto, ¡no puede ser cierto!-_ piensas desesperada.

 **"Solo queda una capsula"**

 **"Solo uno podrá salir vivo de esta"**

-Demonios.- Masculló el, tomándote de la mano acercándose contigo a lo que sería su unica via de escape.

Suelta su mano y ponte enfrente de él, hazle saber lo que piensas.

-Entremos los dos, tal vez funcione y podamos volver juntos a casa- Le dices tratando de sonar segura pero tus piernas tiemblan y tu voz se oye entrecortada gracias a tu estado.

-Lo lamento Amy, pero estas capsulas solo pueden transportar a una persona. Entra tu, yo después veré como me salvo- Responde mirándote tiernamente, conmovido por tus palabras.

-¡No Sonic!, ¡no pienso irme de aquí sin ti!- Respondes con seguridad mientras grandes lagrimas salen de tus ojos y el semblante de él vuelve a ser serio.

-Deja de ser tan terca y entra a esa capsula. ¿No ves que no hay tiempo?- Te responde indicándote la pantalla de un monitor cercano, notas como los quince minutos ahora son solo cinco.

-Andando, Amy- Dice tomándote de los hombros, haciéndote caminar de espaldas hasta quedar justo a un paso de entrar a la capsula.

No estas de acuerdo con él, y no tienes ni la mas minima intención de hacerle caso, pero se inteligente y hazle creer lo contrario para después salirte con la tuya.

-¿Me dejarías abrasarte antes de irme?- Preguntas con un tono triste y apenado haciéndole creer que te has rendido.

El te mira uno segundos para después quitar sus manos de tus hombros y decir:

-Adelante-

Sonríes y lo abrazas con fuerza, el se rie de ti y te corresponde el abrazo.

-Caíste- Susurras lo suficientemente fuerte para que él pueda escucharte. No le das tiempo para responder y con todas tus fuerzas cambias de posición con el y lo empujas dentro de la capsula, presionado enseguida el botón rojo para cerrar la puerta y que el no pueda salir.

" **Empieza una cuenta regresiva dentro de la capsula indicándote que tienes un minuto para hablar o para cambiar de opinión"**

 **"El botón rojo que presionaste, ahora tiene escritas luminosas que dicen "stop and open" pero tu no quieres presionarlo"**

Giras tu vista y la posas sobre él, aun aturdido por el golpe que le proporcionaste al lanzarlo contra el muro de la capsula, el suelta un gemido y coloca sus manos en su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor, después abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de lo que hiciste, lo engañaste, el se pone de pié rapidamente empezando a golpear el vidrio de la capsula para liberarse.

Sonríes escasamente mientras lloras al mismo tiempo.

-Si lo haces, ninguno de los dos podrá salir de aquí.- Le recuerdas, el deja de golpear para luego mirarte.

-Esto no es un juego, Amy ¡sácame de aquí!- Notas como sus ojos te miran fijamente, su mirada seria ha desaparecido, ahora es diferente, una mezcla entre miedo, rabia y desesperación.

-No se quien te dijo que yo estoy jugando- Respondes con calma, calma que no ves por ningún lado. Continúan viéndose a los ojos no sabes lo que pasa por su mente en ese momento, pero te sorprendes del hecho de que sus ojos han empezado a cristalizarse.

-Amy, por favor abre esa puerta, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que puede pasarte si te quedas?- Te pregunta, tu sabes bien la respuesta.

-Lo mismo que te sucedería a ti en mi lugar- Respondes colocando tu mano en el vidrio de la capsula, justo encima de la suya.

Alzas un poco la mirada y vez sus ojos, te sorprendes pues él esta llorando casi tanto como tu lo haces. Nunca lo has visto llorar y te conmueve el hecho de que es por ti que lo hace y sonríes aun mas.

-¿Sabes?, esto me recuerda la historia de Shadow y Maria. Ahora entiendo perfectamente la situación, ¿no crees que es ironico que nos esté pasando casi lo mismo?-

-¡Amy, por favor no me hagas esto!-

-Lo lamento, Sonic, pero se ha acabado el tiempo- le dices apuntando a los monitores, ambas cuentas habían llegado a cero.

-¡AMY!- Lo escuchas gritar antes de irse, después de eso escuchas la primera explosión del otro lado de la nave pero no te inmutas, solo te giras y apoyas tu espalda contra el muro donde estaba la capsula.

Déjate caer, hazle caso al cansancio. Sigue sonriendo a pesar de tus lagrimas, que nada te quite el pensamiento de que has hecho lo correcto. Se feliz aun si el tiempo se te acaba... Porque has demostrado lo que estás dispuesta a hacer... Por amor...

.

.

.

.

-Has visto sus lagrimas de tristeza cuando pensó que iba a perderte, ¿Te gustaría ver sus lagrimas de felicidad cuando sepa que estás bien?-

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

* * *

 **Antes de que me maten por haber matado a Amy quiero dejarles en claro unas cosas**

 **. No he afirmado en ningún momento que ella murió, como pueden ver no está escrito.**

 **. las letra en negrillas y encerradas por las (") indican que alguien que no sale en escena está hablando. en otras palabras alguien estaba allí pero ni Sonic ni Amy lo sabían.**

 **. el/la narrador/a escribía la historia mientras está estaba pasando.**

 **. Una persona aparece al final y le hace una pregunta a Amy en la cual afirma que de hecho, ella está bien.**

 **.Este one-shot tendrá secuela.**

 **los dejo con las dudas de que fue lo que paso**

 **bye bye**


End file.
